6 Weeks Of Life
by yellint22
Summary: We all have secrets, some are greater than others. Wanda has lived the past 3 weeks carrying a massive one. When she met Ian will she be able to overcome the demons that threaten every aspect of her life? O'Wanda AU *Rating changed to M for language and lemons*
1. Memories

**Hi Guy,**

**This is my new AU host fanfic. I hope you like it! Sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise the rest will be longer.**

**O'Wanda 4 Ever**

IPOV

Memories. Memories of her. Memories were all I had now. Memories of the girl I had lost. Memories flashing through my mind as I stared at the ice that had formed over the pond. She was gone. I had lost her, to them. She was gone. And it was all my fault.

* * *

The fair was covered in bright colours and streamers. It was hard to believe that once a year a bunch of unemployed mothers were able to turn a drab field into a fair certain to cause headaches. I don't even though why I was there. I certainly was one of those people excited by the prospect of sweets and coconuts glued to poles.

No, that wasn't me I, I hated anything overly sweet from cake to this representation of hell on earth only instead of the devil we had the PTA whose responsibilities seemed to stretch way past the local school.

Still, it wasn't streamer, or the PTA or the boredom of my flat that had bought me here. No, some unseen force had dragged me here, like fate or something was waiting for me. Then I saw her.

She had long blond hair which fell way past her shoulders. Her eyes were a captivating shade of grey. Her large expanse of moonlight skin was broken up by a expanse of freckles which covered her from head to toe. In a word, breath-taking.

She was perched on a railing, her eyes fixed on a tiny model plane in her hand which she just kept turning around.

As I got closer to her I realised she was muttering under her breath.

"He will be fine. They won't take him" she kept repeating over and over again like a chant. It was only when I was stood 2 meters away that I saw the expression of pure fear on her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively, retaining my distance. Her head shot up, her eyes meet mine, fear totally consumed her features, then with out a word she hoped of the railing and hurriedly walked away, still clutching her model plane.

**Please R&R new chapter coming soon!**


	2. Darkness

**Hi,**

**I will be updating this story fairly regularly as I already have a detailed plan of each chapter. Btw the sentences at the beginning are what is happening now to Wanda and Ian while the rest is a flashback.**

WPOV

Darkness. Darkness was all around me. Darkness, trapping me in the corner of my dark room. Darkness stopping me from reaching him. Darkness, unable to be broken. Darkness had consumed my life. And it was all my fault.

* * *

I couldn't lose him, I couldn't, he was the only family I had left, they couldn't take him. Not because of me. All of this mess was my fault. I should never of got involved with them. I had failed them and now they were going to take away everyone I cared about, unless I could agree to their other offer...

All of the bright colours of the fair merged around around me. Surrounding me in their mess of colour from which there was no escape. All I could focus on was his model plane I had in my hands , it was all I had left of him, now he was there. I couldn't lose him to the two unseen forces that threaten his life, one more deadly than the other. I loved him, he couldn't go. But could I?

Then I saw him. Making his way over to me, his deep blue eyes fixed intently on my tiny frame. His blue eyes stood out, drawing me.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently causing my head to shoot up in alarm. He couldn't be talking to me, Could he? When I realized his blue eyes were still fixed intently on me, I hopped of the railing I was sat on and quickly walked away leaving him behind me, or so thought.

They next day I was walking through the busy town centre trying to make my way to work hoping to continue my day to day life. Though something was different. He was there. He was sat on a bench looking at something on his phone. Though I continued to briskly walk past unaware of him.

When I was just about to turn the corner I felt a hand on my shoulder, which sent nervous shiver down my body. They had got me now. He was going to die and it was all my fault. This blue eyed stranger was going to get rid of him.

I span around and sure enough was met with the blue eyes of the stranger from the park. He was from them, I just knew it.

"It' s you isn't it, the girl from the park" he began but before he had a chance to finish I sprinted off down the street.

**Please R&R**


	3. Love

**Hi ya,**

**Please recommend this to your friends, I need more views, reviews, followers and favourites. Come on guys just leave ONE review, even if it's just one word I love every one! **

**Q. Can any of you guys which tv show this started of as and which couple? **

IPOV

Love. Love can over power everything. Love is what pulsed through my veins. Love is what stopped me from walking away that fateful day. Love is what made me run down that road after her. Love is what made it so painful when I found out the truth. Love is all I felt when ever I looked into her eyes. Love was the reason I would never see her again. And it was all my fault.

* * *

It was her. The girl from the fair. She was walking down the road, towards me. God she was beautiful. Even dressed in a simple top and jeans she took my breath away.

I quickly sprinted after her, put my hand gently on her shoulder to try and stop her. But as soon as I did I instantly regretted it. Her entire body shook violently as soon as I touched her. I had no idea what I could of done that would make her so scared at the slightly touch.

She quickly whipped her head around to face me. Her eyes filled with fear as they meet mine.

"It' s you isn't it, the girl from the park" I began but before I could finish, she sprinted off down the road.

I don't know what is was that made me run down the road. Maybe it was the feeling the ran through my veins that told me not to give up on her. What ever it was it made me run down the street, after her. I saw her quickly turn a corner and followed.

When I turned the corner I saw her huddled up in a little ball, head on her knees, breathing heavily at the end of the alley.

"Please tell me what's wrong" I asked as I crouched down in front of her tiny shaking frame. "Please I won't hurt you" I added. At this her head shot up, her eyes still glazed with tears. "Just tell me what's going on, please I want to help you".

"No you can't help me, no one can" she whispered before getting up and walking off.

"Why?" I shouted after her, she turned round and added,

"Because I can't drag anyone else into this mess, that's exactly what they want" and with that she left leaving me stood alone in the alley way starting at the empty space where she had of been stood.

**R&R**


	4. Trust

**Hi,**

**Hopefully some of the many mysteries about who Wanda is will be sorted out in this chapter. Though I do have a problem, I am pretty sure more than 1 of you is reading this so come on more reviews! I love feedback. I will not be updating again until I get 2 more reviews. Is that so much to ask? Come on review!.**

WPOV

Trust. Trust can make you believe anything. It can make you tell anything. Trust made me tell him everything. Trust mucked up his life. Trust made me muck up his life. Trust is the reason I never said goodbye.

* * *

Tea. My mum used to say tea and biscuits could make anything better. Well, you were wrong, here I am Wanda Myers sat in a café drinking tea and eating my way through a plate of custard creams and do I feel any better? No. My problems are to great to be solved by anything, biscuits, tea or seeing him again. I couldn't deny it the feeling of joy when his eyes met mine in that alley way. But what good would getting close to him do? All it would mean his he would get dragged into this mess and probably die. Just like Jamie.

Jamie is my kid brother. Well is for now. So many forces threatened his life right. Firstly there was the fact that he had cancer. When I had been told that day before I went to the fair, it broke my heart. I couldn't lose my brother. A model plane that he had given me couldn't be the only thing I had left of him.

Secondly there was my ex-employers, the Souls. They had sucked me into their games, made me do things I would never chose to do on my own and completely ruined my life. They were prepared to do anything to keep their crimes a secret. They made me cut off all of my connections with my friends and non-immediate family. I had no one. I had lost everyone. Mel, Jared, Jamie, Mum, Dad, Lily, Wes, they all thought I hated them.

Now, I was no use to them. Now in 6 weeks they would come for me. And if they couldn't find me, they would come for all my friends and family, even my sick brother. I couldn't put more people in danger. The blue-eyed stranger would just be in mortal danger like the rest of them.

" Why can't you let anyone in?" a familiar voice said behind me. I knew it was the man from the fair without even turning around. I didn't have to though as he came and sat opposite me his eyes staring straight into mine. "Please let me help you something is clearly up" he asked. I stood up to leave but he grabbed my hand and held me still. "Please, at least tell me your name" he asked as I pulled my hand away.

"Wanda Myer" I said before walking away. Just as I got to the door he grabbed my shoulder to turn me back to face him.

"Please" he repeated looking straight into my eyes. It was like some unseen force compelled me to trust this man. To seek his help. I quick grabbed and eye-liner from my pocket and a napkin from a near bye table and scribbled something on a napkin, handed it to him and left.

I glanced back quickly to see him read the two word on the paper.

Not Here.

**Go on. CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	5. Truth

**Hi Guys,**

**I got 2 reviews. I updated. Reviews make me update quicker. I will not be updating till I get 2 more reviews!**

**Before you read this chapter let me get some thing straight. This story is set in the January/ February of 2002 in New York. Wanda is 23 and Ian is 25. My historical facts may be wrong don't hate me! **

IPOV

Truth. Truth can shock us. Truth can change everything. Truth can make you see things in a whole different light. Truth can make you wonder what you have got yourself involved in. Truth can make you want to protect someone. Truth can make love blossom. Truth changed my life.

* * *

Not Here.

I looked up to see her waiting for me to follow her. Quickly, I walked up to her and followed her to a quiet, abounded park on the edge of town.

"Now will you tell me please Wanda" I asked, looking at he with pleading eyes.

"Ok " she replied and began to tell her story,

"It started a couple of years ago. I had just gotten a job at a air port as a baggage handler" her a baggage handler? I imagined her doing something different still I didn't interrupt but upon seeing the confused expression on my face she added "I know it's weird but the pay was good. Anyway in early August last year I was approached by a group of people, called the souls, they paid me a lot of money to load a package onto the plane without it going through security first. When I asked what it was they simply told me all in good time. When I refused they threaten to kill me. So on the morning of 11th of September 2001" No it couldn't be then, it couldn't have been her" I loaded the package onto flight 197 before it set off. Later that day I was sat at home when I heard about the attack on the twin towers. At first I was shocked and then I realised what they had made me do. I had loaded that bomb." It was her. She had killed hundreds."I soon received a call from the souls and they told me that I had to cut of all of my connections with my family and friends before November, or I would meet grave consequences. I was scared so I quickly followed their orders. Then they told me the real truth. In 9 weeks I had two choices, I could either come to them or they would come for me. And I would die. I couldn't tell anyone else or they would kill my family. And if they couldn't find me they would kill my family and friends until they did, that was 3 weeks ago." by the time she had finished tears were already streaming down her face.

Then it hit me. Wanda was not to blame for any of this. She was a victim. Just a scared girl. She had been manipulated by the souls. When I didn't say anything the tears got worse.

"I knew I should never of told you. Now you think I'm a killer, I told you just a random stranger, I don't even know your name of god's sake!" she yelled at me.

" Ian. My name is Ian O'Shea" I interrupted.

"That's not my point, I have ruined my entire life and I don't need to ruin yours too" she yelled back tears streaming down her face. I have no idea why I did it but for the second time I found my self wrapping my arms around her stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder.

After what felt like an eternity she stiffened in my grasp, pulling away. Just as she tried to leave I pulled he back to face me.

"You don't have to go" I said wanting her to stay with me.

"You don't have to wreck your life for me Ian. I want to spend my last 6 weeks of life alone" and with that she left.

**R.I.P. to all those lives lost in the 9/11 bombings. It is horrible to think someone would do that. My heart goes out to all those affected.**

**Any more guess to what this was originally? **

**Hint: it is broadcast on ABC, series 3 starts in September and it stars the amazing Emily Vancamp!(I think that's how you spell it!)**


	6. Comfort

**Wow! You update quickly! I am touched that you all took the time to review( 2 reviews in to hours wow) Thanks to you I have been writing for most of my holidays and I love it!**

**Well done to Alex for one figuring out that this was originally Revenge(Ian was originally Nolan, Wanda was Padma and the souls were the Initiative) Also your reviews always make me smile and make writing stories amazing. I can't thank you enough.**

**But I know I say 2 reviews = new chapter I can't post new chapters immediately especially if I'm asleep so bear with you will get your new chapter as soon as I have written it!**

**On with the story!**

WPOV

Comfort. Comfort can help with difficult situations. Comfort can make you feel like your not alone. Comfort can come from anyone or anything. Comfort got me through those 6 weeks. Comfort from him.

* * *

"I want to spend my last 6 weeks of life alone" I said before walking off. I wanted to stay with him but I couldn't. I couldn't wreck more innocent lives. I had already killed hundreds. I was a murder. He didn't need to ruin his perfect life to try and help me I wasn't worth it.

I had no clue where I was going all I knew that I had to get away from this park, and him.

After what seemed like hours of walking I found myself in a alley way, curled into a ball. I just sat there and cried as the busy streets of New York walking. Just a tiny pathetic shadow in a city with no heart.

"Wanda" I heard a sigh come from the entrance to the alley way but I didn't need to look up to see who it was. It was Ian. I soon felt familiar arms wrap around my tiny frame. I buried my head into his shirt as I cried wordlessly.

"Hey, it ok, your going to be ok" he whispered as he held me tighter to his chest.

"No I'm not. I'm a murder. Now I'm going to die too" I cried into his chest causing his arms to wrap tighter around me.

"Wanda you're not a murder, the people that made you do it are, you had no choice" he replied comfortingly as he stroked my hair gently. I don't know whether it was his comforting words or something else but I found my self falling deeper into his embrace and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Wanda, come on lets get you home" he whispered after the sky began to darken.

"No, I can't go back there" I mumbled into his shirt. I hated my apartment, it was full of reminder of what my life was before the souls.

"Ok come on you have to get out of this alley" he said as he helped me to get up and guided me out of the alley way onto the quiet street. He quickly hailed a cab, guiding me into the cab. He gave the driver a unknown address which I presumed to be his apartment. I found myself falling into a half asleep in the cab, my head resting on Ian's shoulder.

"Wanda, we're here" he said as the cab pulled to a stop. When I couldn't bring myself to stand I felt strong arms go under my legs and carry me out of the cab as I buried my head into his chest. He carried me under 3 flights of stairs and quickly unlock his apartment door. I felt a soft surface touch my back as he laid me on what seemed like a bed. When he left to leave I grabbed his hand. "No, don't leave me" I said softly. Wordlessly he climbed into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms back around me as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Fluffy!**


	7. AN Please Read

**Hi I know you probably hate me cause you thought this was a new chapter but bear with! I am going on hoilday for a while so will not be updating. However I will be writing so expect lots of chapter when I get back. I will also be posting 2 new HIMYM and Host fanfics and a Revenge 2 shot as well as a HIMYM one shot so watch this space!**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**Note for readers of 6 weeks of life please listen: a small fact in chapter 2 Darkness and chapter 4 Trust have changed I recommend you re read it also **

**(this has been posted to all in progresses stories and my profile)**


	8. Sealed

**Hi Ya,**

**Camping was fun but I feels great to be back updating! Yes before you look at me in confusion, you have got 2 yes 2 new chapters to read! I have been very busy writing!**

**I need a beta for this story and it's sequel, please apply!**

Sealed. Sealed means it is unbreakable. Sealed means it is true. Sealed means nothing can come between it. A kiss can seal love.

* * *

It hurt to see her cry. Every sob felt like a million knives cutting through my chest. Now she lay here, her head buried my chest, asleep. A tiny tear fell down her check, even in her sleep the woman was hurting. I wished there was something I could do to help her, but I knew that no matter how matter how much I reasoned with her, she wouldn't let me help her. She was determined to go through this alone.

I woke up the next morning to find her still asleep next to me. I wasn't usually but waking her to her made this morning seem not so bad. I checked the clock, 2 o'clock, no wonder she was still asleep at this hour. Then I heard it, her scream. She screamed, her clenched fists waving in the air.

" Hey, hey it's ok, it's just me" I said pulling her shaking form to my chest, holding her clenched fists still. Her screams quickly turned to sobs. "Wanda, what's wrong?" I asked, desperate to help her in any way possible.

" I had a nightmare, they took everyone" she mumbled into my shirt, fresh tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to over flow.

" It was just a dream, it wasn't real, I would never let that happen to you" I said as I stroked her messy blond hair. Her head shot up as she heard my words. She sat up so she was eye level with me.

" No, Ian you can't help me so don't even try. Don't mess up your life for me Ian, I'm not worth it" she said trying unsuccessfully to hold back the stream of tears. How could she think like that? She was the most amazing, beautiful woman I had ever met. She did not deserve her fate. Those bastards had taken advantage of a small scared girl and dragged her into their sick games.

" Wanda" I said, cupping her checks in my hands, wiping away the tears with my thumbs. " Don't you ever think like that, you are amazing and you deserve help" I said, my eyes staring right into hers, never breaking contact.

"Why? Why do you even care about me?" she asked in a small voice that I was barely able to hear. I couldn't deny any more how I felt about this gift to the world. I loved her. I loved her with every fibre in my body. I couldn't hide it any more. I was in love with the beautiful woman before me.

" Because Wanda you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are kind, beautiful, caring and simply amazing. I don't care about your past or your future, I just want you now. I love you Wanda" I said waiting for her reaction.

" You can't love me, I hurt people around me. I am a danger Ian" she replied. I knew nothing I could say would make her realise how I felt. I found myself closing the distance between us and planting my lips firmly on hers.

**Yes that is a second chapter! Go click the button you deserve it!**


	9. Union

**Welcome to the second chapter.**

WPOV

Union. Union brings us closer to others. Union strengthens us. Union can weaken though. Union can make us let down our get guard. Union can hurt people. Union hurt him.

* * *

He loved me. This strange man with the piercing blue eyes loved me. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve to be happy. Happiness came to good people. People who hadn't helped bring down a jet liner. People who still had a shot at life.

"Ian, stop" I said pulling away, "I can't do this" I said as I quickly walked towards the door.

"Wanda wait" he said as he grabbed my wrist pulling me back to face him. "Wanda, why cant you do this?" he asked, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"Because Ian, you don't deserve to have me mess up your life, you deserve a nice normal girl who has no terrorist organisations trying to kill her" I snapped, shaking off his hand a walking out his bedroom door. When I was about the open the front door, I felt his hands stop me. He turned me around so, I was pressed against the wall.

"Wanda, when I said I love you, I meant it. I don't care what they have made you do or what will happen it 6 weeks. It doesn't change the fact I love you. You can't screw my up my life. They only way you can do that is by walking out that door because a life without you in it isn't worth living" when he finished, I was left dazed. Ian actually loved me.

Despite my reservations I found myself pressing my lips against his and wrapping my arms around his neck, my finger playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled me closer, his hand gripping the small of my back, while the other held my face. I was kissing him. I wasn't dreaming. Thoughts of what would happen next filled my mind but I pushed all of those to thoughts to the back of my mind and just focused on what was happening now. Now I was kissing Ian. Now his tongue was running over my bottom lip seeking entrance. Now I opened my mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Now he gripped me tighter so there was no space between us, kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually he pulled away but our faces remained close, his forehead resting on mine.

"Wow" he breathed. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was just as dazed by the kiss as I was.

"I can agree with that" I spoke a smile spreading across my lips which was quickly replaced by his lip, in a quick, yet passionate, kiss.

"I love you too" I found myself saying and despite my reluctance I found myself speaking the truth.

"I want to help you Wanda, you don't have to -" I cut him off,

"Ian, I don't want to worry about all that, well at least for now. I just want to spend my last few weeks on this planet with you" I said, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Wanda" he began his voice filled with doubt.

"Please Ian, it's my last wish. I only have one thing on my bucket list now: spend 6 weeks with my one true love"

"Ok" he agreed though I could tell he was still reluctant. I quickly pressed my lips back to his and our bodies found their way back to their old embrace. Now I could spend 6 weeks in the arms of the man I loved.

**Please review, and remember I need a beta. You all are amazing so any one of you could do it so just ask and you can. **


	10. Dating

**Hi guys!**

**I am goanna be on a boat for the next 10 days so I don't know if I will be able to update not but keep checking anyway! I watched the notebook, dear john and safe haven yesterday with my friends. Remember people apparently rain means snogging! **

**I will be doing a Q and A were I will answer any questions you have about me or my stories so please post questions!**

**Any way I'm sure you have all noticed this chapter is longer. Well as I may not be updating for a while I thought I would treat you to a extra long chapter! Look out for some familiar faces in this chapter!**

IPOV

Dating. Dating is usually simple. Dating usually happens between two people who simply love each other. Our relationship was definitely not simple.

* * *

I was still in shock from yesterday. Me and Wanda had kissed. We were now dating. I was dating in my view the perfect girl. Only everything wasn't perfect. I couldn't shake the thought of what would happen in 6 weeks, but I had to try to. I love Wanda with all my heart and if she wants a normal relationship for the last few weeks of her life, I would do anything to give that to her. There was just one problem with that. I had absolutely no clue of what to do for a proper first date with a girl who is going to leave you in 6 weeks. I needed something special. I sat on my sofa racking my brain trying to come up with a idea. That was when my phone rang. I checked the screen, Kyle. Kyle is my brother. People keep saying we're alike but personally I don't see it. Sure we have the same colour hair and eyes but other that we couldn't be more different. Kyle was noisy, loud and had always misbehaved throughout his school career. I was not golden child but I was no where near as bad as Kyle. I picked up the phone.

" Hi Kyle, how are you and Jodi?" I asked. Jodi was Kyle's girlfriend. They had been dating since forever and were, in my view, the perfect couple.

" Well that's why I'm calling actually. We have some news, wait let me put it on speaker" he said before Jodi interrupted him.

" Hi Ian" she said.

" We are engaged!" Kyle shouted into the phone before Jodi could say anything else.

" That's great guys, I'm so happy for you" I replied. Wow, Kyle and Jodi were engaged. To be honest, I had been expecting it for a while now. They had been dating since high school.

" Yeah it's great, when are you goanna find someone?" I interrupted Kyle before he had a chance to start on his usual when are you goanna find a serious girlfriend speech.

" Actually Kyle I have a girlfriend" I said. My response was met by a loud squeal from Jodi.

" Ok tell me everything. What is her name? What does she look like? Where did you two meet? I'm so happy you finally found someone! Are you goanna get married?" Jodi practically shouted into the phone.

" Ok slow down. Her name is Wanda. She has blonde hair, grey eyes, tons of freckles and is just amazing. We met at the fair. And I have no clue if we will get married" I answered. Of course I knew the answer to the last question, no, she would be gone by then. I decided to leave out the fact that my girlfriend was top of a secret terrorist organisation's black list and would be taken by them in 6 weeks. They didn't need to know that. Wanda had made it very clear that that was a forbidden topic and I promised I would obey that rule but the thought of losing her filled my heart with dread.

" Kyle I have to go but I will speak to you soon ok?" I said.

"Ok bye" he called before hanging up. Now back to the matter at hand, I had promised to pick Wanda up at six and I still hadn't arranged anything. I thought about a restaurant but I knew Wanda would feel uncomfortable if I took her anywhere she deemed too expensive. I decided on a small local restaurant I had a feeling she would like.

I when pulled up at the address Wanda had given me before she left, I was shocked by what I saw. In front of me was a shabby looking apartment complex. It was surrounded by a sea of litter and graffiti. It looked like something from a slum. I couldn't imagine Wanda, or anyone else for that matter, ever living in a place like this, it didn't seem right. But sure enough Wanda was stood on the curb outside the block. All my shock about the quality of her home went out the window when I saw her.

She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a white long sleeved lace top. She was beautiful.

"You look amazing Wanda" I said as I stepped out of the car. A blush quickly spread across her checks.

I quickly opened the passenger side door and ushered her in, eager to get out of sight of this foul building.

When we pulled up at the restaurant I dashed round to her side to open her door. A familiar blush spread across her checks as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you" she said politely a smile spreading across her face.

I lead her into the restaurant, my hand resting on her lower back. We sat down in the table and ordered our drinks and meal.

"So Wanda how are you?" I said trying to fill the silence.

"I'm good, all things considered, you?" she replied, trying to keep the bland conversation going.

"Yeah, my brother called today, he and his girlfriend have got engaged" I told her.

"That's great" she said but her voice betrayed some sadness.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from marriage, thinking that was what was upsetting her but I couldn't of been more wrong. My question caused a tear to run down her check and her to bite her lip. "Wanda what's wrong?" I asked reaching across the table to cover her hand with mine.

"It's just" she started as she wiped away the lone tear "I do have a brother, his name is Jamie. Last year he was diagnosed with cancer and now I have abounded him" her words were barely audible but I hear everyone. Wanda had not only been blackmailed and sent a death sentence but she also would never see her sick brother again.

"Oh Wanda, I'm so sorry" I said trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, it feels good to talk to someone" she said forcing a smile on her face, but fooling no one. Still I didn't push her to talk about it.

We spent the rest of the meal talking about random but making sure to stay clear of any topic about Wanda's family and friends, I didn't want to upset her further.

I dropped her off in front of her apartment at nine.

"I had a really nice time tonight Ian, thank you" she said before planting her lips firmly on mine and kissing me. I quickly reacted by cupping her face with on hand and resting the other on her back. When she finally pulled away she looked just as dazed as I was.

"Thanks you again for a great night" she said before climbing out of the car a walking into her apartment. I knew we would be pulled apart before we knew but I still wanted to spend everyone of these 6 weeks with her.

**There you go the longest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember I will only update when I get 4 more reviews so come on review!**


	11. Happiness

**Hi Guys,**

**Yes my boat has wifi! This has meant I have been able to spend half my hoilday sitting on deck writing this amazing new chapter. Now some of you will have noticed this story has changed to a M. Yes well that is for 2 reasons, 1)There will be swearing and violence in later chapters 2) There is some lemony goodness to come in this chapter! Yes my first ever lemon! Now I am aware some of you may be uncorftable reading it so I will put a warning in before it starts so you can happily read the rest of this chapter, which I HIGHLY recomend you do as we have some major plot devlopments to come! **

**I will apoligize now for the Love Actually refences but it is one of my fav films!**

**Rember my rule guys! 4 reviews = new chapter! Come on review!**

**Oh and thank you to Alex for another amazing review, and yes the boat is amazing!**

WPOV  
Happiness. Happiness can be found anywhere with anyone. Happiness can bring peace. Happiness can save lives. Happiness can hurt people though. Happiness hurt him.

* * *

The last three weeks had been amazing. I had spent them going on countless dates with Ian. Everything seemed perfect. But it wasn't. Though I was completely at peace whenever I was with Ian, I could never shake the nagging voice in my head that told me what I was doing was wrong. I had no right to make someone put their life on hold for me. Who was I to do that to someone? Especially someone as amazing as Ian. I was just a lonely, pathetic girl who had cut out everyone who had ever cared about me. I didn't deserve any of this but still I was stood here, in my poor excuse for a bathroom, getting ready for my date with Ian.  
Among those thoughts was one that kept drifting to the front of my mind, would Ian be expecting our relationship to go to the next level anytime soon? So far we hadn't gone any further than we had when he first told me how he felt about me but I didn't know whether that would change anytime soon.

Before my mind had a chance to wander any more, I heard the familiar ping of my phone, indicating I had just received a text, announcing his presence outside my shabby apartment.  
I quickly applied the final touches to my makeup, grabbed my bag and phone and hurried out of my apartment.

Sure enough as soon as I stepped through the door, I saw Ian's car parked outside waiting for me. I quickly walked over to open the door and climb in.

"So what is it tonight?" I asked. Ian had insisted that every date be a surprise which was great other than the small issue with choice of clothing as it is annoying to show up at a movie theatre wearing stilettos.

"I thought a movie and take out at mine? If that's ok with you that is?" he asked his eyes fixed on me questionably, awaiting an answer. Of course that was fine with me but the thoughts I had had a minute ago returned to the forefront of my mind.

"Sounds great" I said, unable to hide the nervous tone in my voice. Ian looked at me puzzled for a minute before pulling away from the curb and driving to his apartment.

I hadn't been to his apartment since that night and given my thoughts were elsewhere then I had never had a chance to fully take in the appearance of his apartment. The front door entered into an open plan kitchen, dining and living room while two separate doors led off to what I presumed to be his bathroom and bedroom.

"Make yourself at home" he said as he pulled his jacket off, not seeming to care where it ended up. I sat down on the sofa, leaving my bag on the floor to my left of me. I looked up to see Ian stood with 3 take out menus in his hands.

"Okay what do you want? Chinese, Indian or pizza?" he asked handing me the 3 menus to look over. After looking at all 3 menus I replied,

"Chinese sounds good" I replied, we then decided what to order and Ian went off to order the food.

"Ok foods on its way, do you want to pick a movie while we wait" he said, gesturing to the large collection of movies by his TV. I walked over, my eyes wandering over the large stack of movies.

"Ian, why do you own Love Actually?" I asked holding up the DVD. H didn't seem like the kind of person to be into romantic comedies.

"It must be Jodi's, she must have left it here last time she came to visit" he answered "Jodi is my brother's fiancé" he added, seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"Well I think I've made my choice" I said before putting the disc into the player.

"So you like romantic stuff then" he asked as I came and sat next to him. His arm went around me pulling me into his side.

"Yeah, I've liked them since I was a kid" I replied, resting my head on his chest as he hit play on the remote. We stayed watching the movie till the food arrived.

"Can I ask you something Wanda?" he asked as he handed me my food.

"Yeah sure go ahead" I replied, unsure of what he would ask me.

"Why do you live in such a poor quality apartment? I thought you said the pay at your last job was good?" he asked sitting down on the sofa next to me. My breath caught in my throat. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he was bound to question my choice of housing.

"I needed a cheap apartment. Why should good things go to me? I'll be gone in three weeks" I replied. Then it hit me. I had three weeks left of my life. In three weeks everything would be gone, including me relationship with Ian. The thought of leaving him filled me with dread causing steady stream of tears to start falling from my eyes.

"Oh Wanda, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of mentioned it" he said wrapping his arms back around me and pulling me against his chest.

"No, it's not your fault. None of this is" I mumbled into his chest. "You have been amazing and I don't deserve you" I added, raising my head from his chest. He smiled at me, then his blue eyes seemed to light up.

"Wanda I have just had a great idea, since I have plenty of space here do you maybe want _thro_ move in with me?" he asked, his eyes staring at me hopefully. I am dumbstruck. Sure I want to get out of crappy, little, hell hole but should I move in with a guy I have only been dating for three weeks? Is that really the best thing?

"I don't want to be a burden Ian" I said doubtfully.

"Wanda you could never be a burden Wanda, I love you too much" he said, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Okay then" I said, realizing that I might as well enjoy these last three weeks with Ian.

"Great!" he replied, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "How about I collect you tomorrow from your old apartment?" he asked.

"That's sounds great" I said. We continued to talk throughout our meal. After finishing the movie, even Ian admitted that it was sweet when David and Natalie got together, I got up to leave.

**Lemon Warning! Please rember this is the first lemon I have ever written so any advice is welcome!**

"I had a really nice time tonight, thanks" I said as I turned to leave but I felt Ian catch my arm and pull me back to face him, pulling me in for a deep and passionate kiss. I responded immediately, tangling my hands in his hair as he pushed me up against the wall, using it the bind me closer to him. "I mean I don't have to go" I said pulling away for a fraction of a second before his lips came crashing back down to meet mine. I removed one of my hands from his hair to trace his jaw line and rest on the side of his neck. Soon I felt his hand go under my shirt and run along my stomach, his finger tips barely touching my skin. Suddenly I felt a my back hit a mattress, which surprised me as I had been so caught up in kissing Ian that I hadn't realized we were moving.

"Wanda" he said, supporting himself on his forearms above me, "Are you sure about this?" he asked. I hardly had to think about that answer. I loved him and I wanted to be with him in every way possible before the souls took me away forever.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want this Ian" I answered. He stared at me for a fraction of a second before pulling my top over my head, his hands running up and down my sides, sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body. I pulled off his shirt, our lips only pulling apart for a second before joining again. He gave me a moment to catch my breath as he trailed long passionate kisses down the edge of my neck, softly nipping at the flesh, his hands slowly trailed from my sides round to my back, unhooking my bra in one swift motion. Quickly moving it away his hands went eagerly for the newly exposed skin, rolling my nipple between his thumb and fore finger, causing my moans to increase in loudness. I pulled his head up bringing my lips back to his as he quickly started to unbutton my jeans with one hand, holding my face with the other. I found my unbuttoning his jeans, our fingers unable to finish their jobs fast enough. As I undid the button I felt an unmistakeable bulge near his crotch, causing a red blush to rise to my cheeks. Ian smiled down at me; he pulled a small foil packet out of the pocket of his jeans before throwing them onto of mine in the corner, leaving us both in just our underwear. Thumbs hooked into the waistband of my underwear pulling them down past my ankles. He then preceded the remove his boxers and grab the foil packet from the shelf next to us, pull the rubber down and position himself at my entrance. I had only ever been with one guy before, my ex-boyfriend, Burns, but we had broken up two months before the attack on the twin towers. I started breathing heavily.

"Wanda are you sure about this?" he asked again. I nodded, I loved Ian and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that this was what I wanted. He gently pressed in, causing me to moan loudly in pleasure. He smiled, pulling out before pressing in deeper, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. His mouth came back down, covering my lips with his as he continued to pump in and out of me. Suddenly he hit a muscle causing a wave of nearly unbearable pleasure throughout my body. His body shock above me, before collapsing on me. He swiftly rolled off me, disposing of the condom. We both lay there panting.

"I love you Wanda" he said, his eyes looking at me full of adoration.

"I love you too Ian" I replied. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep my head rested on his chest.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. All the wonderful memories of last night suddenly back. I sat up to see Ian lying face down on the bed next to me. I checked the clock on the side of the bed, seeing it was only 5:30 I lay back down next to the man I loved and fell into a beautiful, dreamless sleep.

**What did you think? Come on review!**


	12. Tomorrow

**Sorry**

**I am so sorry this update took so long but my teachers decide to welcome me back with a ton of homework and I have had bad writer block on this story(I was staring at a blank page for 10 minutes!) I have an idea now of what is to come in this story!**

**Sorry this chapter is rubbish but is kinda a filler for some drama in future ones.**

**Remember 4 reviews = new chapter(eventually)**

IPOV

Tomorrow. Tomorrow can bring evil. Tomorrow can bring sadness. Tomorrow can bring loss. Tomorrow can bring hurt. Tomorrow should never come.

* * *

I had just visited Kyle and Jodi, well mainly Kyle, Jodi seemed to have buried herself alive in wedding magazines and was refusing to acknowledge other non-wedding related human life. While of course I was happy for my brother and his fiancé, I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy every time I saw them. I would never get to see Wanda be driven half mad by wedding planning, we only had a short amount of time left together. I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with her but I knew that wouldn't happen. I loved her. I loved her with every fibre in my body.

I pulled up outside the apartment complex and made my way up to my apartment.

I heard it as so as I walked in. I was immediately greeted by the sound of sobbing coming from the couch. I walked over to see Wanda curled up in a ball sobbing. It reminded me of the night I found her sobbing in the alley way, the night she told me everything.

"Wanda, what's wrong? Please tell me" I said immediately rushing over to comfort her.

"You don't know?" she stammered against my chest. I was confused, why should I know what was wrong? Everything seemed normal this morning.

"No, I don't, please tell me" I replied, desperate to know what was making her break down like this. Everything had been normal over the past three weeks, no mention of the souls or anything like that.

"It's tomorrow" she mumbled, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke. The 2 words I had been dreading hearing for six weeks. It was tomorrow. Tomorrow I would lose her. Tomorrow everything would be over. I held her close, burring my face in her hair, knowing no words could comfort either of us. We sat there wordlessly for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ian-" she started before she was interrupted by a new set of tears rolling down her cheek.

"What is it Wanda?" I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb while desperately trying to hold back my own.

"Ian I think I should just go now, so you don't have to think about me any more" she said quickly as if she was scared of saying the words.

"No" I replied a bit to sharply. "Wanda, I can't lose you any sooner than I have too, stay until tomorrow morning" I added softly, erasing any look of hurt from her face instantly.

"Ok" she replied. We sat wordlessly, holding each other for what seemed like hours before Wanda let out a small yawn.

"Come lets get you to bed" I said picking her up and gently carrying her half asleep form to our room. I lay her down and crawled in next to her. "I love you, Wanda never forget that" I whispered quietly.

"I love you too Ian" she replied.

**Sorry it's crap but better stuff to come I promise!**


	13. Letters

**Hello Again Guys!**

**I don't have much to say this week but I was asked a interesting question by one of my readers(sorry but you didn't leave a name), in answer to your question, Ian and Wanda's love is so strong it is one of those things you just know. It doesn't take time to develop it or to realize it, it is just there. I know this is soppy but as you know by know I am a bit alone :( so I read a LOT of romantic crap so have developed a love of writing about it as well. I hope this helps!**

**On with the story! **

WPOV

Letters. Letters spell out the end. Letters spell out loss. Letters spell out tears. Letters spell out hope.

* * *

"I love you too Ian" I replied before nestling my head against his chest, my head still swimming with thoughts. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave the one person I had ever truly loved He was my sole mate and I would do anything if it meant I could stay. But I had to go. I couldn't put Ian's life in danger like that, if anything were to happen to him or Jamie or Mel or Jared or Lily or Wes I would never be able to forgive myself. My tiny insignificant was nothing compared to theirs'. They still had a shot at life while I had screwed mine up.

Soon I felt him gently sleeping next to me. I forced myself to rise from the bed, leaving the safety and quickly changed into some clean clothes. I walked out into the main room. I was just about to leave when I saw the pad of paper on the desk. I quickly grabbed a pen and began to scribble down a letter,

_Dear Ian,_

_I am sorry for everything, including the fact that our relationship had to end this way, but I can't stay leaving now makes it easier and I know you don't believe me but trust me it has. I have to go face what I have caused myself and if I saw you in the morning just hearing you're voice would make me change my mind, so sorry. Please remember I love you. You are amazing, wonderful and the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. Please don't stop living your life because I'm gone, you are destined for great things I know it and don't let these last 6 weeks hold you back. _

_To tell you the truth, on that day when you found me at the fair, I hadn't really wanted to be there. I don't know why I went but something seemed to make me go. At the time I had no clue what it was but now I have realised what it was, it was love. Even before I met you something deep down inside of me seemed to know that waiting there at the fair was the one thing that could make my life complete, you. _

_I love you._

_Yours_

_Wanda_

By the time I had finished writing, my eyes where full of tears threatening to poor over but I held them in. I couldn't start crying, it would only make it harder to leave. As I felt around in my pocket for a tissue, my hand bumped something else. Jamie's toy plane. I quickly scribbled onto the bottom,

_P.S. If you ever see Jamie or Mel Stryder please tell them they were the best two siblings I could ever of asked for and I love them so much. But of course my heart belongs to you Ian, it always have and always will._

I folded the letter in half and left it on the coffee table before getting up and walking to my fate.

I had brought this on my self and know it was time to face up to the consequences.

**Big stuff to come!**


	14. Strength

**Hi**

**About Time is the best film ever! I literally just got back from the cinema. I loved it. Anyway on with the story! **

IPOV

Strength. Strength isn't just physical dominance. Strength isn't just the ability not to show emotion. Strength is the ability not to give up. Strength is the ability to find hope anywhere. Even when it looks like it's gone forever.

* * *

"Wanda?" I said groggily as I woke up, startled by the empty space beside me where Wanda should be. "Wanda?" I called again more urgently, she had to still be here, she had to. I quickly got up and began frantically searching the apartment. "Wanda please answer me" I called up frantically, praying to god she was still here but eventually I had to accept it. She had gone.

I sank into the armchair, my head resting in my hands, tears dripping down my face. She had gone. And I had never even said good bye. I needed her here. She had promised she would stay till morning. I couldn't ever face the idea her going, but thinking I had cherished every single possible moment had allowed me to deal with her leaving. But now I had lost the last chance to be with the person I love most in the world. Now she was gone forever.

Then I saw it. Out of the corner of my tear filled eyes I saw it the small piece of paper resting on the coffee table. I eagerly grabbed it, unfolding it quickly and began to read.

_Dear Ian,_

_I am sorry for everything, including the fact that our relationship had to end this way, but I can't stay leaving now makes it easier and I know you don't believe me but trust me it has._

No it hadn't. How could she think it had. I had needed to see her that one last time. I loved her.

_I have to go face what I have caused myself_

How many times would I have to tell this girl. None of it was her fault. Not a single bit.

_and if I saw you in the morning just hearing you're voice would make me change my mind, so sorry._

It all made sense now. She had to go. I was selfish to think it would be easy for her to leave me and seeing me this morning would have helped

_Please remember I love you. You are amazing, wonderful and the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. Please don't stop living your life because I'm gone, you are destined for great things I know it and don't let these last 6 weeks hold you back. _

I would always cherish those last 6 weeks, for the rest of my lonely, Wandaless life. I love her, and will continue to love her for forever.

_To tell you the truth, on that day when you found me at the fair, I hadn't really wanted to be there. I don't know why I went but something seemed to make me go. At the time I had no clue what it was but now I have realised what it was, it was love. Even before I met you something deep down inside of me seemed to know that waiting there at the fair was the one thing that could make my life complete, you. _

She had felt it to? That strange pull that compelled me to go to that hell of a fair made perfect by the girl with the toy plane. The girl who had captured my heart. The girl I would always love.

_I love you._

_Yours_

_Wanda_

My tears were soaking into the paper as I finished reading but I wasn't finished yet, there was more.

_P.S. If you ever see Jamie or Mel Stryder please tell them they were the best two siblings I could ever of asked for and I love them so much. But of course my heart belongs to you Ian, it always have and always will._

Jamie and Mel? Jamie I knew was her brother who had cancer but she had never mentioned a sister. Why had Wanda never told me about Mel.

Those thought were quickly pushed to the back of my mind as I thought over the last amazing 6 weeks. Meeting Wanda, our first date. Our first date. Where I picked up from her apartment. Her apartment that was next to an abounded warehouse. An abounded warehouse that should have a high tech security system. Then it hit me. I knew where she was. Now just to get there before it was too late.

**Please R&R!**


	15. Nothing

**Hi**

**I'm sorry it has been so long but I have had alot to do. Also the fact that I have watched all the Star Wars films now probably hasn't help matters(even the rubbish prequels). Yes love Star Wars. I hope you like this chapter, ALOT happens.**

WPOV

Nothing. Nothing is lost. Nothing can't be saved. Nothing is hopeless. Nothing hides death. Nothing hides fight. Nothing hides love. Nothing would be the same.

* * *

The blindfold blinded me from the world around me. This was it. My final hour. The moment of my death. I couldn't help but think of everything that had happened over the past 6 weeks. How I had first seen Ian at the fair. How he had found me in the alley way. How I told him the truth. How he told me the truth. How he kissed me. How he asked me to move in. How he begged me not to go. How I left. I shouldn't have left. I should have at least tried to escape this fate. I couldn't leave Ian. I couldn't leave everyone I had ever loved. I shouldn't have left Mel and Jamie like I did.

"Stand there" a gruff voice ordered, pushing me into the middle of what appeared to be a dark room, pushing my thoughts to the back of my head. This was it. I was going to die.

Though instead of the pain of a bullet I heard a faint bang, it must have come from from somewhere else is this dark warehouse. I shivered at the thought that I wasn't the only person who was going to die here today. How many people had the souls cause the death of. Hundreds? Thousand? Loads of innocent lives like mine slaughtered by one single organisation. Thousand of voices calling out in pain and then suddenly silenced. It wasn't natural, suffering only cause more hate and anger never any justice of happiness. Though the souls didn't care about any of that, they were just intent on causing death and pain to those around them.

"What the" I heard the same gruff voice say as he left the room supposedly to check out what that noise was. Then I heard a sharp smash of glass shattering. A rip of black tape used to block up windows. A thump of feet landing on the hard ground of the cell. A sigh of relief mixed with fear and worry.

"Wanda" I heard him sigh. Ian. Ian was here. Ian was here. He had found me. Now he was going to die too. I felt him pull up the blindfold and I was immediately met by his sapphire blue eyes boring into mine.

"Ian" I breathed in relief.

"Wanda we have to get out now" he said stopping me from saying any more as he quickly pulled me towards the broken window he had entered via. I climbed through with him quickly following behind me. "This way" he whispered pulling me towards his familiar car. I quickly clambered into the passenger seat and he jumped into the drivers seat and started to drive off. I knew what he had done was dangerous. I knew we had probably been seen but at that moment I didn't care. I was with Ian. I was home.

**What? You didn't really think I would kill her did you? No there is way more to come such as Jelanie, weddings, Jamie, babies, Sharon being a bitch and of course O'Wanda! And sadly due to my obsessions Star Wars references. Please review no one has reviews in ages**


End file.
